


Trust

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within weeks it was over. This new "thing" of theirs, as had Ray referred to it, hadn't lasted long. Ray had quickly decided that what was between them was not love. Would never be love. Fraser had seen through Ray's bravado to the gun-shy man underneath; he'd understood Ray's desire to protect himself, but it hadn't made it any easier to accept his decision to keep their relationship strictly physical. It hadn't hurt any less, being rejected by someone you loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community rounds_of_kink - Round 5
> 
> Warning: restraint, BDSM
> 
> Thanks millions to my lovely and talented betas Cysefin and Secretlybronte. Both of these wonderful people worked extra hard on short notice to help whip this into shape. Cysefin brought a new set of eyes to this and Secretlybronte brought all of her considerable skill and expertise. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Prompt:  
>     Something in the way you smile  
>     teeth and lips and hair run wild yah  
>     surely this has brought me to my knees.  
>         -**Voodoo, Paul Gross &amp; David Keeley**  
> Kink: submission

_"Do you trust me, Ray?"_

In the end, it hadn't mattered what Ray's answer was. Fraser simply didn't care anymore.

After two weeks of arguments, fighting and outright stubbornness, Fraser was done. His patience, while considerable, had limits. He'd reached his breaking point tonight.

It hadn't been that long ago that Fraser had inadvertently confessed the depths of his admiration for Ray. Once the words had been said, there was no way to recall them. There had been a long silence while Fraser had stared fixedly at the hat in his lap, hoping that he hadn't destroyed their friendship with a hasty slip of his tongue.

Finally, when the silence had threatened to overwhelm his common sense, he'd given up and started to climb out of the GTO, hoping to escape with some small shred of his dignity intact. Ray had stopped him with a light touch on his arm. "Me too, Frase."

Within weeks it was over. This new "thing" of theirs, as had Ray referred to it, hadn't lasted long. Ray had quickly decided that what was between them was not love. Would never be love. Fraser had seen through Ray's bravado to the gun-shy man underneath; he'd understood Ray's desire to protect himself, but it hadn't made it any easier to accept his decision to keep their relationship strictly physical. It hadn't hurt any less, being rejected by someone you loved.

Fraser had taken the next step to shelter his own heart. If it wasn't love, then he hadn't wanted to have any part of it. He would be Ray's partner and friend, but once the workday was over, they would go their separate ways. He had refused to let Ray cheapen how he felt with sex. Sex that once had meant something, but was now casual and meaningless. He could – he would say 'no'.

Much to Fraser's dismay, saying 'no' had set some restrained part of Ray's personality free. He seemed to take 'no' as permission, allowing him to tease Fraser with his body and with his words. Fraser wasn't sure how much he could take.

For days Fraser had ignored the way Ray had flirted from under his eyelashes while they had tried to find an answer to the rash of stolen parking meters. He'd managed _not_ to watch as Ray gracefully had avoided bumping into the other denizens of the 2-7, weaving in and out of the flowing rush of people. He'd swallowed hard and turned away when Ray had licked his lips and grinned insouciantly at him.

He'd spent countless sweaty hours lying on his solitary cot, hands fisted tightly in the sheets, tormenting himself. Images of Ray, naked and splayed out on the bed, sweaty and flushed with arousal. Pictures behind his closed eyelids of Ray bound and gagged, that teasing, impudent mouth finally silenced while Fraser took his pleasure on the lean body that writhed under him.

During his sleepless nights, Fraser's body thrummed with an arousal that would not fade. He absolutely, stubbornly refused to touch, to quickly stroke himself and relieve the terrible ache that had taken up residence in his groin. It was a matter of principle. _He would not_ give in to his body's demands.

They had been on a stakeout which had forced them into close proximity. Ray had been in a bad mood, constantly sniping at Fraser, pushing buttons he had no business pushing. They had fought and argued for hours over the most trivial of things. Once the stakeout had ended, Ray had driven back to his apartment, refusing to take Fraser and Dief back to the Consulate. Fraser had debated jumping out of the car, but he hadn't wanted to risk Dief following him and getting hurt.

Once Ray had parked the GTO, he had indicated his apartment building with a jerk of his head. "Come on up, Fraser. We need to talk."

Fraser had followed Ray up to his apartment and waited while Ray opened the door, turning his Stetson aimlessly in his hands. He had entered the darkened apartment and found himself pushed up against the door, Ray's lean body eager and aroused against him.

Ray bit at Fraser's mouth, teasing him, licking at Fraser's lips in an effort to get him to _open_ for Ray. Fraser gasped in surprise and Ray took advantage by sliding his tongue into Fraser's mouth, exploring the warmth and wetness. Ray thrust in again and again, his tongue echoing the motion of his hips and he rubbed his hard erection against Fraser's thigh.

All Fraser could think about was how much he wanted to touch Ray. His heart pounded and sent the blood rushing loudly in his ears. This primal urge to possess, to mark and claim ownership, clawed viciously at him and loosened his control for the first time since Victoria.

Ray's shaking hands were everywhere, jerking the tail of Fraser's flannel shirt out of his jeans, pulling at Fraser's zipper. Ray slid his fingers roughly across any exposed flesh he could find. It was driving Fraser insane with want. With a quick yank Fraser sent the buttons from Ray's shirt bouncing and skittering across the floor.

Something inside both of them had torn free, some wild, animalistic part. Any pretense of care was forgotten as Fraser ripped Ray's clothing, growling hungrily and leaving a trail of reddened bite marks down the side of Ray's neck.

Fraser needed to keep those dexterous hands out of his way. He had a long list of things he hungered to do to Ray and he would never get to do any of them if Ray was free to touch him back. He was sure of that. He shoved Ray onto the couch and grabbed the CPD-issue handcuffs from where Ray had dropped them on the coffee table. They had the potential to do some damage to Ray's wrists, but at that moment, he didn't care.

They wrestled for a brief moment before Fraser managed to use his heavier weight to pin Ray in place and quickly snap the metal restraints onto his wrists. Grasping the chain between the silver cuffs, Fraser held Ray's long arms out of his way. After using his free hand to undo the button on Ray's jeans, Fraser yanked them down Ray's legs, only releasing Ray's restrained arms long enough to pull the jeans off and drop them carelessly onto the floor.

He flipped Ray over onto his stomach, listening to the choked off moans as Ray rubbed himself against the couch, seeking friction. Fraser molded himself to the curve of Ray's back, grinding against him. "Tell me no," he hissed, biting roughly at the back of the straining neck, eliciting a shudder that ran through the tensed body beneath him. He bit harder, drawing a wordless cry from Ray. Fraser left teeth marks behind.

The feeling of Ray struggling against his greater weight was so much like his fevered midnight fantasies that Fraser bit his lip, trying to hold back the surge of orgasm. He pushed Ray down onto the cushions. "Don't move." The words scratched his dry throat, sounded rusty and broken, but there was no mistaking the command in his voice.

Fraser moved toward the bathroom, fingers suddenly clumsy as he fought with the button on his jeans. He opened the mirrored door of the medicine cabinet and found, as he had expected, a bottle of personal lubricant as well as condoms. He grabbed both, knocking over some aftershave and deodorant in his haste. He didn't want to give himself time to think about what he was doing, didn't want rational thought to intrude on this moment of unrestrained behavior, so he left them where they fell.

When he got back to the living room, he was pleased to see that Ray had obeyed him. He quickly stripped off his remaining clothes and pulled Ray to his knees, bracing him as he swayed, slightly off-balance on the lumpy cushions. He waited until Ray figured out how to support himself with his cuffed hands before he started tracing the line of Ray's bony spine with his mouth, kissing, sucking, and nibbling, teasing the both of them with his leisurely journey downwards. Ray was groaning loudly, moving his hips, frantic for any touch on his erection. He kept trying to move forward, to push against the rough fabric of the couch, but Fraser's strong grip on his hips kept him from seeking relief that way.

While Fraser kissed the small of Ray's back, he grabbed the lubricant and coated his middle and index fingers with the slick, breathing deeply to force back the level of his arousal. If he wasn't careful, he wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Tell me to stop," he said again, spreading the slick around Ray's tender entrance, coaxing and cajoling him to relax and open. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Ray's growl tapered off to a shaky moan as Fraser slid a finger inside, taking his time to find the spot that made Ray shiver and jerk helplessly. "Open for me, Ray," he whispered against a muscular buttock, biting at the sweaty, salty skin there. Shaking his head, Ray tensed, tightening around Fraser's finger and making it difficult for Fraser to move his finger in or out.

Fraser realized suddenly that while Ray wasn't saying _no_, he wasn't saying _yes_, either. Ray was letting Fraser make all the decisions, giving up his control and becoming passive in their struggle. He would be able to _deny_ wanting this, could _deny_ being a willing participant and lay all the responsibility at Fraser's feet.

Which Fraser was not going to stand for. He cared deeply for Ray, but they were either equals or they were nothing to each other. He needed Ray to be responsible for his actions, to realize the consequences and take responsibility for them. That was the only way this was going to work.

"Let me in, Ray," he whispered, leaning up and nibbling on the sensitive outer shell of Ray's ear. "Let me fuck you."

At Fraser's unexpected use of the expletive, Ray gasped and lost his battle to stay tense and closed. Fraser took advantage of his sudden relaxation to slowly push a second finger into the clutching heat. He took his time, rocking his fingers in and out, silently coaxing Ray to surrender. He stroked at the bundle of nerves, watching as Ray gasped and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Underneath him, he could feel the shudders wracking Ray's body, could see Ray's cuffed hands holding on tightly to the edge of the couch. "Let me in. Trust me and let me in, Ray. Tell me what you want. What you need." He continued to tease and torment Ray, with two fingers, then three, refusing to move faster or push harder in spite of Ray's wordless pleading.

Ray made a broken sound, half moan, half whimper and abruptly Fraser found himself unable to wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out of the tight grip of Ray's body and reached for a condom, his hands trembling badly. He smoothed the latex down the length of his penis and applied a generous amount of lubrication, hoping the cold would bank the arousal thrumming through him.

Moving quickly, Fraser positioned himself, took a deep breath and slid carefully into Ray, rocking forward inch by inch until he was fully engulfed, trembling at the sheer wonder of being inside Ray. He savored the feeling for a moment and then focused on Ray, who was panting and shivering under him.

"Ray, Ray, Ray," he sighed, stretching out fully above him. Fraser reached and tangled his hand in the handcuff chain, holding Ray down and encircling his waist with the other arm, pulling their bodies close in a strange parody of a hug. "I've got you, Ray."

He stretched out his movements, taking his time and savoring it, enjoying the little gasps that Ray was trying to smother into his arm, before smoothly sliding back in. When he was almost in as deep as he could get, he rotated his hips and slammed in the last couple of inches, driving another sobbing cry from Ray's pale throat.

"Oh, God, oh, God, Fraser—Fraser—please—"

Fraser did it again, and again, and then stopped, holding himself still inside of Ray, ignoring Ray's frantic attempts to get him to move. He waited, breathing heavily, feeling the sweat gathering on his skin and the desperate pounding of his own heart. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Trust me, Ray. Tell me what you want." Fraser's voice was hoarse and shaky. He let go of the handcuff chain and reached down between Ray's strong thighs, lightly tracing the shape of Ray's hard erection. "Tell me," he demanded, tiring of Ray's refusal to acknowledge what was between them.

Fraser could actually feel the change in Ray's body as he gave up the fight. He loosened up, some hidden, underlying tension dissolving in an instant. "Fuck me, Fraser," he plead hoarsely. "Hard."

Overwhelmed with relief, Fraser started to move again, nuzzling the back of Ray's neck and inhaling the familiar scent of sweat. "I love you," he panted, fighting against the rising tide of his orgasm. He moved his hands to Ray's hips and held on tightly, bruisingly.

"Fraser—Fraser— harder, harder, harder," Ray chanted, pushing back insistently against him. He braced his arms against the force of Fraser's pounding thrusts, becoming incoherent, unable to articulate anything more complex than groans and grunts.

He was sweaty and Fraser's hands slipped on his slick skin, but Fraser continued to drive them higher and higher. The tension built and Fraser grasped Ray's leaking erection, whispering, "Come for me, Ray."

Fraser cried out as every muscle in Ray's body tensed, his back arching and his mouth working, trying to give voice to his overwhelming pleasure but unable to make a sound. Ray's orgasm dragged Fraser in, bathed him in such intense gratification that for a brief moment he lost track of where he was.

When he became aware of his surroundings again, Fraser realized that he'd collapsed on top of Ray, which must have been extremely uncomfortable. Carefully, he disengaged and shifted his weight off of Ray, moving toward the back of the couch and prodding at Ray until he rolled over and faced him. He leaned over and grabbed Ray's keys off the coffee table, quickly finding the correct one and removing the handcuffs.

Ray looked pale and lost, trembling, and Fraser cuddled him close, petting his sweaty hair. "I love you, Ray," he said, kissing his temple.

"Me, too, Fraser," he replied tiredly. Ray looked at Fraser with tired blue eyes, clearly fighting to keep them open. "I do trust you." He burrowed his face into Fraser's neck and sighed.

Fraser touched the back of Ray's neck, rubbing the short hairs there, feeling Ray slowly relax against him. Fraser resisted for a little longer, savoring the warmth and comfort of Ray's body, before following him into sleep.

-fin-


End file.
